The Bank of Springfield's Super High Yield savings account compounds annually at a rate of one percent.  If Lisa invests 1000 dollars in one of these accounts, then how much interest will she earn after five years?  (Give your answer to the nearest dollar.)
Explanation: At an annual interest rate of one percent, after five years, Lisa's investment will grow to $1000 \cdot 1.01^5 = 1051$ dollars, to the nearest dollar.  Therefore, she earns $1051 - 1000 = \boxed{51}$ dollars in interest.